


Wildflower

by S_Fish_Rain



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Fish_Rain/pseuds/S_Fish_Rain
Summary: Sanji and Pudding have so much in common and they went through similar past experiences. What if they somehow met when they where children?





	Wildflower

The far echo of the screaming children running away in fear was disappearing with their shadows beyond the horizon line. Left alone, with a bloody knife in her trembling hands, the three-eyed girl fell on her knees crying. She hated that. She never wanted that. The only thing she really wanted to stab was her third eye, only that. Instead she ended up stabbing a couple of children limbs. She hoped everyone would stay away from her forever, she wanted nobody to ever see that eye again: she was just a monster, a freak only good at hurting people, nobody could possibly be safe or happy around her. And she hated it all.

After those children cut off her bangs to humiliate her, the only defense she had left was that big and scary kitchen knife in her little and shaky hands. Sobbing inconsolably with her knees against the cold floor, she was staring at her reflection on the blade, hating the whole of herself and the evil curse of her ugly third eye.

Suddenly she felt a hand getting close to her: «Take this» said an unfamiliar voice.

Instinctively she clenched her fingers against the handle of her knife, pointing it in the direction of the voice she just heard, «Go away!! I’ll kill you!!» she screamed trying to see out of her eyes filled with tears.

As she got her eyes to focus she saw a hand holding a flower. 

«Are you okay?» asked the voice. It was child with blond hair speaking, he was wearing a yellow t-shirt with a big “3” printed on it.

«Eh!? Shut up!! I’m going to kill you, go away!!» she screamed again, her knees were still stuck to the ground, paralyzed by fear.

The child paused a little before speaking again, he looked worried: «I saw you crying all alone so I thought that maybe a flower could cheer you up…»

Her knife slipped and fell on the ground.

She couldn’t believe him. There was no way he was not scared of that ugly, weird, third eye… or maybe he just didn’t notice it yet. She instantly brought her hands to her forehead, covering her eye with her fingers, hoping that he saw nothing of it. Trying to sob as quietly as possible, she was still shaking uncontrollably. 

The blond child looked confused: «Why are you covering your eye?»

Her face turned white. “He saw…- she thought- what do I do now…?”

He just smiled shyly: «Don’t tell anyone but I cover one of my eyes too, you know? See? Right here!» and he pointed at the left side of his face, covered by his bangs. «Sometimes I just don’t want people to stare at my face for too long…»

The little three-eyed girl had no idea of what to say, of what to do. She just stayed there, with her hands covering her eye.

«Come on, take it!» he said again, referring to the flower he was holding in his hand. The one he had on his face was the kindest smile she could remember.  
Silently she stretched her arm and took the flower he offered her. It was just one common, little wildflower but she thought it was the most beautiful flower on earth; she just couldn’t say it, her voice couldn’t come out just yet. 

«Do you like it?» he asked with a smile.

Her answer was just a weak nod. 

She still couldn’t believe that child: she was afraid that maybe he was trying to deceive her in some subtle way, a little voice inside her head was warning her to be careful, not to trust him yet. However, somehow, she found herself blushing at every single smile he gave her: she had no idea that a simple kind deed could make her feel so good, so relieved.

«Is that so?» he said, with an even brighter smile than before.

She still couldn’t believe that child.

«My father hates when I give presents to other people. He says it’s something only the weaklings do. But you know, my mom always has to stay at the hospital and I secretly bring her food. Don’t tell anybody!» he said putting his index finger against his lips.

He sat next to her as he continued his story: «It’s just that I really love to see my mother’s face when she eats my food! Although I think the food I make is still not good enough… Lately I’m practicing with baking goods. I’m spying the cooks in the kitchen to learn, but I think it’s even harder than making ordinary food.» as he spoke his smile looked brighter than the sun; the little girl was just listening in silence. She couldn’t remember when she took off the hand covering her eye, she was so concentrated listening to his words that she stopped paying attention to it.

«I really have to practice more, my cakes are always too tough and end up crumbling down…» he looked a little sad as he pronounced that last line of his.

«Uhm…- intervened the girl with a little and shy voice- How do you mix your batter?»

«Well… until I see everything is mixed up for good, I guess…» answered the blond child trying to remember.

«The mixing part is fundamental. You have to be careful not to leave a single chunk of butter or sugar in your batter.» she explained.

Sanji hang on her every word as he listened to her useful tips in baking cakes. She continued with other kinds of baking goods recipes and he did the same with her. They talked about ingredients and little cooking tricks, of personal experiences and favorite dishes. 

«Well, I’m not that good of a cook yet, but my sister is training me to become a chocolatier. She is teaching me a lot of things.» she eventually said.

«No, you are really good! I wish I could eat some of your chocolates someday! I’ll make you try some of my best dishes too!» he replied with a smile. She gave him a smile as well and it happened naturally, even before she could realize she was doing it.

«My father only wants me to become a great fighter but I’m still the weakest among my brothers… I really want to become a cook but I don’t want to disappoint my father either. I promise you that I’ll work hard! I will become both a great cook and a great fighter! You promise me that you’ll become a great chocolatier too, okay?» and he raised his little finger for a pinky promise.

The girl was still smiling and nodded again, her little finger entwined with his.

Soon the kid’s father was back. He needed to talk to the little girl’s mother, ruler of the country she lived in, about certain future plans. Getting ready to leave, he called for his children’s names who were waiting for him: Sanji was the name of the boy. He was looking for a place where his brothers couldn't find him and ended up spending his whole time next to the three-eyed girl, talking about food.

«I have to go now, what’s your name?» he asked.

«Pudding.» she replied.

«What a cute name! Okay Pudding, bye! See you-» as he tried to say goodbye she blocked him with a kiss on his cheek: «Thank you, and goodbye!» she said with a smile.

Sanji blushed, looking really surprised about the girl’s kiss but since his father was still calling him, he really had to run away.

Pudding waved at him as he distanced himself to join his father and leave the island. The flower he gave her still in her hand, the bloody knife still on the ground, a lot of steps behind her.


End file.
